monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eburudis
Descrisption A Large Brute wyvern roughly the same size as Rust Durambros. It's shell is pure white with faint purple point and reflects most impacts making it pointless to use hammers or hunting horns against it. It's arm's are formed the same way as Brachydios's it's closest living relative, but instead of pounders it has claw-like hands. It possess long feathered wings that can create flashes when exposed to sunlight or starlight. Monster Info A Mythical Wyvern, rarely seen metioned often in legends as: The White Shadow's Brute or Deamonsbane. Also mention in an ancient scroll: The Servant Wyverm anwsers only to deity's commards, anger the White Shadow's Brute, then you'll fight for more then your life as you fight the 'Reaper' itself. Behavior A naturally aggressive species, known to easily kill other brute wyvern with ease and is quite merciless in doing so. Strangely it will eat any monster it kills, suggesting that it has simmiler energy requirements to Deviljho, another infamous brute wyvern. When angered it will project an blue aura that saps a hunter's health. Introduction Gigginox is at the door (Warning cutscene) The hunter is crouching, carefully examining the slain/captured Gigginox. They hear as low growl, and they slowly stand up and look around them. At first the see nothing but when they look behind them they see an Eburudis eating the Gigginox. After it finished eating it roars and sends the hunter flying into a wall. Heaaven's Servant (Slaying Quest) The hunter is descending a ledge, they hear Eburudis's distinctive low bellowing roar and it climbs up toward the hunter and flings them of the ledge. The Hunter stands up shakes their head, Eburudis then does a triple roar, which the hunter is knocked over by. Breaks Possible breaks include: *Cutting the tail (This will send Eburudis into rage mode.) *Break both arms. *Breaking the chest twice. (First break cracks Eburudis's Shell, the second reavils muscle layer below.) *The Horn can only be broken when near death and is a weakness sigh. Cancels Eburudis's rage mode Aura. Eburudis will counter with OHKO move. Quests Eburudis appears in HR5 Quest: Gigginox is at the door. (Warrning monster with cutscene, Impossile to kill. ) G*1 Quest: Demonsbane Wyverm. (Repel, Urgent) G*4 Quest: Heaven's Servent Dragon: Eburudis, The White Shadow's Brute. (Kill, Urgent, Solo only) Notes *Eburudis is immune to impact damage, thus rendering hammers and hunting horns for the most part useless. *Eburudis is NOT effect by Goa Mangara's Feral virus. *Unlike most Elder Dragons, Eburudis can become fatigued and be caught in traps, but still CANNOT be captured though. *Eburudis's OHKO signature move is used only in the solo slaying quest and is only used ONCE per quest. Drops Carves WhiteShadowCortex 60% WhiteShadowShard 20% WhiteShadowShpTalon 8% WhiteShadowSlime 10% WhiteShadowClearSpire 2% (Slaying only)* Breaks: Horn broken WhiteShadowTruHorm 80% WhiteShadowSlime 17% WhiteShadowClearSpire 3%* Arms broken (Both need to be broken to affect rewards) WhiteShadowDestroyerArm 60% WhiteShadowShpTalon 35% WhiteShadowClearSpire 5%* Chest broken WhiteShadowCortex 50% WhiteShadowShard 20% WhiteShadowMegaSlime 18% WhiteShadowClearSpire 2%* *Chances for WhiteShadowClearSpire DO NOT STACK. They are seperate chances. Armour (G-Rank only) Aether (Blademaster) Skills *Sharpness +1 *Negate Stun *'Double Hunger' *Punishing Draw *Has 5+ point in Adrenaline, 8+ into Bomberdier and 3+ Points into Awaken Abyssmal (Gunner) *Bomberdier *'Double hunger' *Quick Reload *Negate Stun Has 5+ point in Adrenalin and 3+ Points into Awaken Total materials needed for armor: 25x WhiteShadowShard 12X WhiteShadowCortex 7x WhiteShadowSlime 2x WhiteShadowClearSpire 1x WhiteShadowMegaSlime 8x WhiteShadowShpTalon 4x WhiteShadowTruHorn 2x WhiteShadowDestroyerArm Weapons Maelstrom Alasicon (Great Sword) RAW: 1200 DRAGON: 420 Shrapness: little white, large blue. SHP+1 Large white, Moderate Purple. Materials to forge: 5X WhiteShadowCortex 3X WhiteShadowSlime 1x WhiteShadowTruHorn 1X WhiteShadowClearSpire Axis Exploders (DualBlades) Raw: 310, Slime: 350 Sharpness: Little white, large blue. SHP+1 Large White, little purple. Materials to forge 12x WhiteShadowCortex 4x WhiteShadowSlime 2x WhiteShadowMegaSlime 1x WhiteShadowClearSpire Deamonsbane SkyDestoryer (Lance) Raw 780, DRAGON: 600, Slime 200 Large Green, moderate blue. SHP+ Large Blue, Decent White. Materials to forge: 3x WhiteShadowTruHorn 9xWhiteShadowMegaSlime 4xWhiteShadowDestroyerArm 2x WhiteShadowClearSpire Miakiria HevenArrow (Bow) Raw 400, Dragon 250, Slime 250. Shot: Pierce Charge 1: 4 Spread, Charge 2: 6 Spread, Charge 3 Double pierce. Trivia *Originally a Brachydios Rare Species. *Name orginates from Ebur (Ivory) and Rudis (Rude, Raw) both of which are Latin. *Idea came from ManaketeGirl being annoyed at Brachydios's easiness once they learn't how to fight them easily to farm materials for Dios Blades. *Flagship Monster for upcoming Fanfiction, title undecided at moments. *Originally a Flying Pelagus (Pegasus). Which would've of been an Elder Dragon. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Creation